


What Do You Mean?

by giwp



Series: 4-Panels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giwp/pseuds/giwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata corners Kageyama in the club room and they totally talk out their feelings like mature adults</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean?

"What do you mean?"

Hinata sighs a long-winded breathe out of his lungs before taking an even bigger breath to clear the fog in his head. "I mean you're an idiot and you call me a dumbass so it makes sense for us to date, stupid."

"Oh. Okay."

"Great. So it's settled."

"Cool..?"

The door to the club room blows open. Tsukishima hovers over the threshold with Yamaguchi at his side. "Either we walked in on a business deal or these losers are even stupider than we thought."

"Tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> heh
> 
> did you think i was going to be serious with this


End file.
